


The Old Man and the Miracle

by elwon



Series: Volcano & Hurricane [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alfred deserves a sainthood, M/M, Miracles, Physical consequences of being an Exorcist, Please heed the demonic transformation tag!, Reunions, demonic transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Jason goes back to visit Alfred.





	The Old Man and the Miracle

Jason lurks by the lychgate, hoodie pulled up over his head and hopes that Alfred will eventually spot him waiting there. Currently, Alfred’s standing by the kitchen window, probably washing up some mugs. He hasn’t looked up yet and Jason doesn’t dare walk through the gate to knock on the door. He doesn’t know if he’s actually welcome. He turns to look at Dick, waiting politely down the street, perched on the bench by the bus stop. He gives Jason a lazy wave with a smile, content to sit there waiting and enjoying the night breeze.

He hears the kitchen door open and shut after a few seconds. Jason turns back to look and sure enough, there’s Alfred, shuffling slowly towards the gate, leaning heavily on the cane in his hand. He finally looks his age. Jason balls his hands in his packets, willing his hands not to shake so much.

“Jason... is that you?” Alfred calls softly, shuffling to a stop about two thirds along the path. Sensible move from the old man, Jason thinks.

“Hello Alfred.” Jason says, voice gravelly after more than a year away from St Sebastian’s.

“I had wondered if you would come back and visit.” Alfred moves closer to the gate, until he’s under the roof and they have some semblance of privacy. “I’m only surprised it took so long.”

Jason pulls his thick dark red hoodie down to look Alfred in the eyes. Alfred really does look older, and unsteadier than Jason’s ever seen him. “Yeah, sorry. I kinda got caught up in things.” Jason admits.

“Well. I suppose I have a great deal to say to you, young man. But I think I’ll start off with asking you to drop your glamour. I would rather speak to you as you are.” Alfred leans back on the side of the gate. 

“I’m... Alfred, I’m still human. For now at least.” Jason says, pushing the gate open and stepping through, proving his humanity by not setting off the wards around the church. Alfred’s eyes widen and he lifts a hand to press against his mouth in shock.

“Oh, my boy.” Alfred gasps, stepping forward and pulling Jason into a hug. Alfred feels frail and old in his arms and Jason hugs back as hard as he dares, despite hating how Alfred feels now. “How? Why?”

“Dick wanted me to be sure. Even after the whole Joker thing.” Jason says as Alfred draws back, keeping his hands on Alfred’s elbows to help steady him. “It won’t be much longer though, maybe a month or so. Got the Exorcist Shakes pretty bad now. Guess we match with that...” Jason holds out his hand so that Alfred can see the severe tremor in his hands. Jason’s young to have it so badly, but then again, he’s had more angelic and demonic power flow through him than most Exorcists ever do in a long, long life time, let alone the few short years Jason worked the job. Jason’s pretty sure his shakes are worse than Alfred’s are.

“I... Yes, I suppose we do. I don’t have that much longer left myself.” Alfred says lightly, resting a hand on Jason’s shoulder, while the other rises up to pat his cheek. “Is that why you came now? To say goodbye properly?”

“Yes. And to make an offer. I know you’re going to say no, but I have to ask. You could join us, if you wanted? Be a part of the family?” Jason tries not to sound too hopeful, despite it all.

“Oh, Jason. I can’t become what I spent my life fighting. I appreciate the offer, but I’m looking forward to my eternal rest.” Alfred says, and Jason knew he’d say that, but it still makes his chest ache to hear it.

“You’re not mad at me for asking?” Jason doesn’t want what could be their last meeting to end in anger.

“Heavens, no. All I wanted was to see you again and know you are happy. You are happy aren’t you?” Alfred gives him a parental look, and Jason smiles back, nodding.

“Very. I’m at peace, Alfred. And I’m going to spend eternity with Dick. I can’t ask for more. Well, except you there too, but I know you belong in heaven.” Jason’s spent the last year and a bit healing and resting and coming to peace with the path life has set out for him. Seeing Alfred again was the second to last thing he needed to do before he was ready. 

“That’s all I needed, my son.” Alfred says, pulling him in for another hug. “That’s all I needed.”

***

From his position at the back of St Sebastian’s, Jason can just about see Alfred’s face as he gives his sermon. With his hoodie pulled up and sunglasses on, he’s sure most of the congregation think he’s a junkie seeking refuge. It’s a little ironic to him, considering that it’s been weeks since he had a drink, compared to the daily binges he had as a priest. Nearly hidden behind one of the pillars, the familiar face of St Sebastian in the stained glass almost looks like it’s smiling at him, as if it’s in on Jason’s plans and approves. Jason gives the window a conspiratorial wink, just in case the Saint really is watching.

The service’s been nice so far, although Jason’s not a hundred per cent sold on his replacement, a Father McGinnis. He seems to be dozing through Alfred’s speech, but the chatter he heard before the service indicated that he’s _a nice boy_ , not a thing like that scary Father Todd that upped and disappeared one night, oh it was such a scandal! There’s a second new priest, being trained up to take over from Alfred that Jason didn’t manage to catch the name of. Alfred’s about to retire, which is why this is the perfect time to be visiting.

Communion starts up and Jason watches as the streams of people head towards the altar to receive their wafer and wine. What he’s waiting for won’t happen until the last person’s done, though. Eventually the last of many has taken their sip, and the organ music dies down in preparation for the next part of the service. Which isn’t going to happen, and Jason grins wolfishly as his plans are about to unfold.

A bright shining light appears near the ceiling, bright enough that people are shading their eyes and there are grumbles being voiced. Slowly the light descends, dimming to reveal the form of a winged man. Jason’s got to give it to the kid, Kon-el really knows how to make an entrance. The angel makes his way down to hover in front of Alfred, the light fading so that everyone can see what’s going on. Kon-el bends forward, taking Alfred’s hands gently in his outstretched ones, murmuring blessings that most can barely make out as scripture. Alfred shakes for a moment before going still.

“For I will restore health unto thee, and I will heal thee of thy wounds, sayeth the LORD. The LORD will preserve him, and keep him alive; and he shall be blessed upon the earth.” Kon-el intones, releasing Alfred’s hands and raising up to place a gentle hand on the crown of Alfred’s head in blessing. 

Kon-el ascends upwards in a blaze of light, leaving Alfred standing in front of a shocked and awed congregation. Jason’s seen at least three different phones held up to capture the event, so the Vatican investigation to this is going to be amusing. Alfred’s standing sure and tall, no evidence that he’d ever had any kind of tremor in his life. His hair’s darker, there are less lines on his face, and he looks the very picture of a man in his fifties in perfect health instead of the frail over seventies man he was minutes ago. Jason smiles widely again, he’d only asked Kon-el to heal Alfred of his Exorcist Shakes, so to see him with a few extra years added to his life, well, Jason can’t think of anyone who deserves it more. Hell, Alfred might even get a sainthood if things work out right. Jason wants things to work out right.

The congregation is yelling and shouting, moving forward in a mob to touch Alfred’s robes in the hopes that a little angelic power might rub off on them. Alfred’s staring out over them, and when Jason stands up to leave he’s sure Alfred is looking straight at him. It’s probably why he slips his shades off, meeting Alfred’s eyes across the length of the church. Jason nods and smiles and the stoic pause that had been on Alfred’s face melts into a beaming smile of gratitude and relief. Jason doesn’t think he’s ever seen Alfred look so happy. He’s glad to have played a part in causing it.

The mob grows a little bolder and Alfred’s swallowed up by the many parishioners wanting to talk to him. It’s the perfect time to slip away in Jason’s opinion. He wants to tell Dick how well everything’s gone this morning.

***

Jason walks into the motel room, letting the door slam behind him and pulling his hoodie over his head roughly with badly shaking hands. Dick turns from watching the tv to give him a sad smile.

“So how did it go?” Dick says, twisting in his position of straddling the lone chair in the room backwards to accommodate his wings.

“Kon-el came through. Healed Alfred right up. Kind of fucking outdid himself actually, I think he might have even given Alfred a few extra years back.” Jason sits down on the end of the bed with a thump toeing off his shoes with a groan. He’s so tired, seeing Alfred get his reward was wonderful, but now Jason’s exhausted.

“Huh, guess that means we have one whole angel that we like?” Dick smiles, shaking his head gently. 

“Looks like.” Jason nods, and damn but his eyes want to fall shut.

“Hmm. Not sure if that’s a good thing or not, to be honest.” Dick stands up, swinging his leg over the back of the chair to stand and move the three feet it takes to sit next to Jason.

“It’s time, Dickie.” Jason says, forcing his eyes open to look at Dick’s worried face.

“Time? Oh, it’s _time_. Are you sure?” Dick cups Jason face, leaning in to rest his forehead on Jason’s.

“Fuck yes, I’m sure. I want to do it now. No more waiting.” Jason slips his arm around Dick’s waist and rests it there.

“Okay then. Let’s get you comfortable.” Dick ushers him up the bed, to rest his head on the pillows, stretched out and as comfortable as he can be on the cheap motel bed. “That’s my, that’s my man...” Dick sings softly, smiling gently.

“I love you.” Jason whispers, and it’s a damn struggle to stay awake, he’s so tired and in a comfortable position.

“I love you too. Now, look at my face and then close your eyes. I want it to be the last thing you see as a human, just like yours was for me.” Dick says, face hovering close enough that Jason can see the flecks of gold hiding behind the blue glow, but not so close he can’t see all of his face.

“Is it going to be the first thing I see as a demon?” Jason grins, reaching up to run his fingers through the fringe of Dick’s hair.

“Hell, yes, Jay.” Dick smiles sadly, and Jason closes his eyes as Dick leans in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around Jason’s head. Jason rests his hands on 

Dick’s back, pulling him even more on top of him. Dick kisses him again, and then again, cheek pressing against Jason’s nose and stealing all of his breath, and not letting up for a moment, so that he can’t inhale at all. Dick keeps kissing him, and everything goes black. Jason’s hands spasm automatically and futilely at Dick’s back, his ears pop and the black fades into a deep red.

***

After Kon-el had visited him in the church, there was an almighty kerfuffle in Alfred’s opinion. Days of questions from the Vatican miracle examiners and some side eyeing from jealous cardinals. To be honest, it had been a relief to get back to St Sebastian’s and to sit in his own chair for a few blissful hours. And while Fathers McGinnis and Thomas have been doing a sterling job with the new and expanded service rota, because attendance had shot up 150% since the visitation, of course it had, and the Exorcist side of things is in Sister Barbara and Sister Stephanie’s able hands, Alfred’s looking forward to getting back into the normal swing of things.

That is, until, he receives a visit from the Bishop. Tim fetches him from setting out the bibles in the back of the pews, to meet in the rectory kitchen. Once Alfred settles in to his chair, the Bishop, in his rather pompous way, explains that Alfred is being transferred to another institution. While Alfred’s not happy about this, it is, in fact, on orders from the Vatican, so Alfred grits his teeth and packs his meagre things. His photograph of himself, Jason and Stephanie, all smiling and leaning against the lychgate one sunny morning taking pride of place in his bag, and sets off to his new appointment.

Which, it turns out, is in a light, bright, new building full of glass and cavernous rooms, a strange mix of an office building and to Alfred’s mind, a glass box. He’s met there by a Vatican official, who gives him the tour of the building and introduces him to his first teammate, Selina Kyle. Alfred’s known Selina for years, she’s one of the best Exorcists in the country, and someone he counts as a personal friend. She gives him a sympathetic smile as a greeting, and then an amused smirk once the official is called away.

“You’re looking very spry for a retiree, Father.” Selina says, tilting her head and giving Alfred a proper once over. Her angelic whip is curled at her hip, ready to be used at any moment. She’s never told him exactly how her weapon of choice turned out to be a whip of all things, and Alfred silently promises himself that he’ll get the story out of her by next month.

“That’s quite enough of that, thank you. I’ve had countless poking and proddings over the last few weeks.” Alfred grumbles and Selina throws her head back laughing.

“If you insist, Boss.” Selina links their arms together and subtly steers Alfred towards the cafeteria. “Have you met the rest of the task force yet? I’m told you know three of them.”

“Not as yet...” Alfred admits, looking longingly at the tea bar and hoping to god that they don’t microwave the tea here. If they do, there’ll be hell to pay. “Despite all the words that have been thrown at me recently, no one’s actually bothered to tell me what this three headed joint taskforce is for. They have at least been gracious enough to let me know I’m leading it, however.”

Selina goes over to the drinks dispensers and selects two hot chocolates for them. She gives Alfred a wink when she places them down at the table Alfred’s chosen for them. “The tea here is terrible. I’m sure you’ll make that your first priority here.” Selina sits down, crossing her legs and automatically shifting her whip out of the way. “As far as I know, it’s us _puny humans_ , two angels and two from another group. We’re meant to catch the demons who escaped with the Joker. I’ll take you to meet the angels after this; they’ve only just arrived, and they’re settling in.” Alfred nods and they spend a good while catching up on the goings on in their lives since they last saw each other. 

When they wander out to find the angels, Alfred’s greeted with the familiar face of Kon-el, sitting in the sunshine of the garden, running his fingers through the grass. His robes have been replaced by loose, almost baggy human clothing and his wings are glamoured away, leaving the only sign of his being more than human the uncanny bright blue of his eyes. He’s sitting next to a young blonde woman, in equally ill fitting but comfortable clothes, and they both rise to their feet when Alfred and Selina walk over.

“Father Pennyworth, Sister Selina.” Kon-el nods to them both. “This is Kara Zor-el, my... cousin? I think is the closest human term. We’re both very excited to be on this task force.” 

“Hello! It’s so nice to meet you both. Kon-el’s told me so much about you!” Kara beams, and Alfred sees the same uncanny blue in her eyes as Kon-el’s. She seems much more at home on earth than Kal-el did.

“A pleasure to meet you, Miss Kara.” Alfred bows slightly. “Mr Kon-el... You’ve caused me a quite a bit of trouble, young man, but thank you so much for healing me.” 

“You can blame that entirely on Father Todd, you know. He asked for it as reward for his services.” Kon-el awkwardly rubs the back of his neck and ducks his head down.

“I was under the impression you were Timothy Drake’s guardian angel? Is he here too?” Alfred looks around for a sign that Tim’s there too.

“Oh, no! I mean, I’m still checking in on him every now and then, but now that he’s at the Seminary, I don’t need to keep such a close eye on him.” Kon-el says, Alfred wonders if it’s the light, but Kon-el seems to be blushing slightly.

“Well, I think we should meet our last two members, don’t you?” Selina says, gesturing towards a walled garden. The four of them head that way, Selina and Kon-el trading a secretive grin that worries Alfred somewhat.

They make their way through the gate in the walled garden, and Alfred spots a wooden summer house with two figures inside its shady recesses. As he gets closer, he recognises the familiar blue stripe down the arms, and the large black bat wings that belong to Dick. He’s changed since the last time Alfred saw him, his fingers have long talons and on his head, two small horns are beginning to grow in. His wings are spread; just enough that the second figure is hidden from view. He turns and waves from the shadows of the summer house revealing his companion.

Alfred’s not even a little surprised to see that it’s Jason. 

The first thing Alfred notices is the huge dark red bat wings towering over his head, and the only reason he hadn’t seen them before is that Jason’s sitting down.  
The next thing he notices is his glowing red eyes. Jason’s smiling and looks healthier than Alfred can remember seeing Jason being in years. His shoulders are relaxed and loose, and if Alfred’s not mistaken there’s the beginnings of a tan. Alfred can see the barest hint of fangs peeking through in that wide smile. The last outward change that Alfred can see, other than the fact he’s only wearing a short-sleeved t-shirt despite the cool weather, is his forearms. They look as though they’ve been dipped in blood, but Alfred can tell that it’s simply the colour of his skin now. His fingers have talons much like Dick’s do, but they seem thicker and blunter in comparison, less for tearing and cutting and more for pinning down and traction. 

Alfred walks forward and into the summer house, and for a split second Jason actually looks nervous. Alfred throws his arms around Jason before either of them speak.

“It’s so good to see you, Jason.” Alfred says, stepping back to get a proper good look at his face. The faint stress lines around his eyes and mouth are gone, and the semi-permanent frown that graced his brows has been smoothed away. The white stripe in his hair is still there though. He looks at peace, despite the changes he’s gone through.

“You too, Alfred, you too.” Jason says, relaxed and grinning like the young boy Alfred remembers hanging off his mother’s skirts all those years ago.

“Well, I’m looking forward to working with you, Father Pennyworth.” Dick says, smiling fondly at the two of them. Jason coughs, slightly embarrassed, and takes another step back. “I’m not surprised Jason wanted to join, his drive to be an Exorcist was so strong, not even being turned into a demon could stop it! And well, it’s partly our fault, so we’re here to help clean up the mess.”

“I don’t believe either of you should take any blame for the demons Joker brought up with him, but I dare say we’ll be more than happy to work with you both, Dick.” Alfred says, and at that point, Selina, Kon-el and Kara join them in the summer house. It’s an unconventional group, to say the least, but Alfred’s sure they’ll be a rousing success anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the last part of the main series! It's been so much fun writing in this verse and there's so much world building that I haven't used that I'm planning on doing a sequel series of ficlets. If anyone's got any prompts or scenarios they'd like to see, please do let me know!


End file.
